


eyes

by Kondraki



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: ????????????MYSTERY????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????, Other, wow such confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondraki/pseuds/Kondraki
Summary: She found out what everyone else wanted to know.She found out why he kept it such a secret, too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 1: https://richardspenderposting.tumblr.com/post/615237477082464256
> 
> its just a small comic but this doesnt make sense without it, mainly (idk)

The air stung with cold.

  


The gap between her and the journalism club room felt like a tightrope of fear, if that existed. The one person in the school who knows everything scandalous about everyone, she probably worked out what was behind the sunglasses in her sleep, right? Knowing Suzy and the journalism club lackeys,  _ she _ would know. Once upon a time, it was just a harmless persistent curiosity, but now she needed to see.

  


**Knock knock.**

  
  


.. _ Silence?.... _

  


**Knock kno-**

  


**"** YES COME IN."

There she was.

  
  


...

  
  


"Soooo..... you have big things to discuss? Well, go ahead, spill your beans. I promise I won't publish anything  _ too _ scandalous about you, if you join the club!" Suzy was no different than to how she was seen apparently, always eager for some information.

  


"Well..." Her phone buzzed. Maybe a random message from a group chat, or an email. Could be anything. "I was wondering..." Kirsty stared at the floor between her knees in deep thought. "has.... anyone ever..." it was so nerve wracking, but she just HAD to say it. She HAD to. Kirsty breathed in. "... Has anyone ever seen Mr Spender without his sunglasses? Like, seen his eyes?" She didn't know whether to hold her breath or to breathe out, and ended up breathing in some more instead.

  


Suzy's head tilted for a second and her heart leapt. She probably already knew the answer -  _ 'yes, but we have no evidence! Surely if we could find SOMETHING we could maybe-' _

  
  


"Nope! No one ever has! Like, seriously. I would have published a million articles about it. I've even blackmailed other teachers! Seriously. No one knows." Suzy looked back up from the table to meet her eyes. "That look... don't tell me... you got  _ PROOF?!" _

  
  


The footage of him taking his glasses off, wiping off the debris, and putting them back on. Four whole seconds of unmistakable footage. Unmistakable  _ proof _ of how he looked under the glasses. Nothing flashy, nothing exciting, nothing dazzling, but still his  _ real eyes _ . The four seconds flashed in her eyes, solid proof of what only she knew. Only her.

  


"Oh? Is that a mysterious silence of  **YES?!** "

Her senses clustered back on herself immediately, almost afraid Suzy had seen what she was thinking of, the thought train of her mind.

  


" ...No, sorry." 

Suzy's face turned sour, and she slammed a fist onto the table.

  


"DARN!" Her hand slapped her thigh, as if the table wasn't enough. "Well, if you DO see his eyes, tell me! After this, if you DON'T want everyone to know your secrets, you'll tell me! Or, if you can't, you'll join the journalism club! It's great, trust me!"   
"I'll- I'll consider it!" Kirsty knew there was no way Suzy knew the worst of her secrets, and that everyone would probably see Suzy as lying for journalism points if anything. 

"Okay, send me anything you do find! If you don't. I'll find out somehow!"

Hopefully.

But that couldn't be as bad as  _ this. _

  
  
  
  


She hit play again on the video.

Just herself positioning the phone.

Then nothing for a while.

Then Mr Spender walking into frame, and then...

  


... To be fair, only Kirsty knew she hadn't edited it. Anyone else would probably thought she had gotten her hands on some video editor and decided to pull a prank.

  
  
  


But eventually, the four seconds of pure, unedited footage of his eyes were over. Nothing she could have ever seen coming. And Kirsty didn't know what to do with it.

  


Her finger hovered over the send button.

  
  


She deleted the email and tried to forget ever adding Suzy as an email contact.

  


It was her secret, and hers only.

Asides from Mr Spender's.

She pressed the home button and the footage of him faded into its designated app.

  


No one else knew.

  
  


The air stung with cold.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 7 spender eye confirmation WHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
